Inazuma Eleven Reborn
by loessia
Summary: Endou and his teammates are graduated from junior high, but that doesn't mean their journey is over. It's time for high school. And how will things go at Raimon jr. High without Endou being around? Follow the gang as their adventures continue Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1A

**Inazuma eleven Reborn**

* * *

><p>Megumi: Hello! If you read this you took the time to read the story so I guess Loessia is really grateful for that.<p>

Loessia: Yeah ^^

Megumi: So tell them why you write the story?

Loessia: well, when I watched the last episode of Inazuma eleven I wasn't really satisfied so I thought why not write my own episodes. This is my first story and my English isn't that great (I am sorry for that) but I hope you will enjoy it.

Megumi: Loessia? Can I do the disclaimer pleeeease?

Loessia: …

Disclaimer: Loessia doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, she only owns her OC's like me :D enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1A: A new start<span>

It was already late. Most people would already sleep at this hour but one person just couldn't sleep. It was Endou Mamoru. He opened his window and stared out of it.

'Time flies' thought Endou as he thought back at a wonderful vacation. He went on holiday with his parents and played football. Almost every day you would find him at the riverbank playing football.

'Too bad you can't have vacation for a whole year' thought Endou as he closed his window.

'I wonder... how tomorrow is going to be' said Endou smiling as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

'Do you have everything, Aki?' asked Aki's mom.

'Yes, mom.' said Aki who ran towards her mom to show her new uniform.

'Mom, do you think this is okay?' asked Aki.

Her mother turned around and saw Aki who now wore the Raimon high school uniform She wore a white blouse and a black skirt. Her blue/yellow ribbon was tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to her blouse. She wore white socks and black shoes.

'You look gorgeous, Honey. I think you will get a boyfriend on your first day of high school!' said her mother smiling.

'Mom, give me a break!' said Aki upset.

Her mother laughed.

'Well, hurry up now, you don't want to be late for your first day of high school!' said her mother.

'That wouldn't be a good start, right?' said Aki smiling. She gave her mother a kiss, grabbed her bag, and went off to pick up Endou. She ran to his house and rang the bell. Endou's mother answered the door.

'Ah, Aki!" said Endou's mom,' He's almost ready.'

'Okay, thank you.' said Aki smiling to her.

'You look so beautiful in your high school uniform.' said Endou's mom.

'Thank you' said Aki. 'My mother said the exact same thing, is Endou ready yet?'

'I will call him for you.' said Endou's mom who went inside the house again. She shouted Endou's name and told him Aki had arrived. It didn't last long before the Ex-captain of Raimon Jr. ran down the staircase in his high school uniform a dark blue Gakuran.

'Good morning Endou-kun!' Aki greeted him.

'Good morning Aki-Chan-Wow!' said Endou who gazed at Aki. When Aki noticed he was staring at her, Aki's face turned different shades of red.

'W-what's wrong?' asked Aki, still blushing.

'Nothing, that high school uniform looks really good on you!' said Endou smiling.

Aki blushed at his reply.

'Thanks… I guess...' said Aki, her face still flushed.

'Well let's go, I can't wait to go to high school!' said Endou who bid his mom farewell and ran next to Aki.

'Let's go!' said Endou.

Aki nodded and they started to walk to school.

'Aki?' asked Endou suddenly.

'Um, yes?' asked Aki.

'Who else is going to Raimon High?' asked Endou.

'Well as you know, Tsunami, Hijikata, Fubuki, Kogure, Tachimukai, Rika, and Touko all went back to their own schools' said Aki.

'Yeah I already know that, but what about the others?' asked Endou.

'They all told you already! Have you already forgotten all about that!?' asked Aki in disbelieve.

'Ehmm... no?' said Endou who scratched the back of his head.

'Let me see... Megane is going to that school for super geniuses, Kageno moved away last summer, Sakuma, Fudou, and Kidou all are going to Teikoku high.' explained Aki.

'Well that's too bad. I really wanted to go to the same school as Kidou.' said Endou, disappointed.

'I know what you mean, but back to the subject, a lot of our friends are going to Raimon High like, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Someoka, Handa, Matsuno, Yamino, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kazemaru' said Aki smiling.

Endou stopped walking.

'Everyone but _him..._' said Endou looking down. Aki turned around.

'Him? Oh yeah...' said Aki looking to the ground.

'Gouenji...' said Endou.

'Where would he be now?' asked Aki who looked to the sky.

'Somewhere in Germany…' said Endou.

'Endou, he really wanted to do that for his father. The only thing we could do was support him.' said Aki

'Still, I always thought that I would go to the same high school as Gouenji and Kidou...' said Endou.

'Me too... but think of it, there will be a lot of new guys you will meet, not that those will replace them, but you understand what I mean don't you?' said Aki

'Yup, I do! Well, let's hurry!' said Endou who started to run.

'Wait! Endou-kun! You are running to junior high, high school is the other way!' shouted Aki. Then Endou stopped in his tracks.

'I knew that!' said Endou as turned around and ran the other way.

**At Raimon High school**

'We are here!' cheered Endou happily.

Aki stopped running and stood panting next to Endou.

'Why did we have to run so fast? School doesn't start for 13 more minutes!' whined Aki.

'Are we that early?' asked Endou confused.

'Yeah, high school is closer than junior high. So we had time.' said Aki

'Oh…I forgot about that!' said Endou smiling.

'Oi! Endou!' Shouted someone behind them.

Endou turned around and saw Kazemaru.

'Kazemaru!' said Endou who walked towards him.

'How are you doing?' asked Kazemaru with a smile.

'Fine fine, why are you so early?' asked Endou.

'I wanted to ask you the same question,' Said Kazemaru, 'Actually, I wanted to have a look around school. And you?'

'I forgot that high school is much closer than junior high… so I ran.' said Endou.

Kazemaru laughed at this.

'Have you already seen the others?' asked Aki.

'No I haven't.' Kazemaru replied.

'So, Kazemaru…How was your vacation?' Endou asked.

'Oh, that's right! You came back two days ago, right?' asked Aki.

'Yes, it was nice, but it feels good to sleep in my own bed again.' explained Kazemaru.

'I know what you mean…' Endou agreed.

'Now who do we have here?' – A familiar voice caught they're attention.

The group looked up and saw two familiar boys standing in front of them. And they were none other than…

'Hiroto! Midorikawa!' Endou called out to them.

'Hi, how are you guys?' Asked Hiroto, and greeting them with his signature smile.

'Good!' answered Endou,' Hey, Hiroto what class are you in?'

'1-A' Hiroto replied.

'That's great to hear!' cheered Aki, 'Hiroto-kun, you're in the same class as me!'

'And with me!' said Endou.

'Not with me…' Kazemaru said sadly,' I'm in 1-C.'

'You are?' said Midorikawa in disbelief,' me too!'

'Nice!' Kazemaru yelled as he gave Midorikawa a high five.

'Then I guess that means, I'm in the same class as both of you.' said Fuyuka, who walked towards them. She had her usual sweet smile on.

'Fuyuka, Good Morning!' Aki greeted the purple haired girl.

'Good Morning, Aki-san' Fuyuka greeted back with a warm smile.

'You are in 1-C?' asked Endou.

'Yes, that's right. I do believe we have start with math first.' said Fuyuka.

'Just great, I hate that subject!' Midorikawa was frustrated and lost his usual pep.

'Who doesn't?' asked Endou, also feeling Midorikawa's pain.

'I don't!' said a brunette boy who just happen to pass by, who is Handa Shinichi.

'Well I do… and always will.' The brunette was accompanied by Someoka and Matsuno (Max).

Handa, Someoka, and Matsuno walked towards the group and joined in their conversation.

'Nice to see you guys again!' said Matsuno.

'Mind telling us which class you belong to?' asked Hiroto.

'Someoka is in 1A, me and Handa are in 1-B with Tobitaka and Yamino' Explained Matsuno.

'Well, then I guess we're complete then,' everyone turned around and saw the usual elegant Raimon Natsumi in her new high school uniform,' because I am also in class 1-A.'

'Good morning everyone, I hope you are all prepared for your first day of High School.' said Natsumi, with her usual Ojousama accent.

'You bet I am!' said Someoka, all fired up.

'Oh really, so you know when the soccer try-outs start?' said Natsumi grinning.

'I…eh... No' said Someoka giving up.

'But you are going to tell us, right?' said Endou being hopeful.

'It's this afternoon at...' Natsumi was going to finish her sentence, but someone interrupted her by saying,

'5PM' – Said a voice next to them.

They all turn to look at a girl with long brown curly hair somewhat familiar to Natsumi's haircut.

'If it isn't Natsumi!' said the girl happily.

'If it isn't Tomoka…' said Natsumi annoyed.

'First of all you don't call me _Tomoka_, please call me _Raimon-senpai_ out of respect.' said Tomoka all smug.

'Go annoy someone else…' grunted Natsumi.

'Let me get one thing straight,' Tomoka continued,' At _Junior High _your father was the chairman and you were the chairman's daughter. But at _Raimon high_, MY father is the chairman and I am the chairman's daughter, is that clear?'

'I think it is quite clear. But I am talking to my friends, so would you mind leaving?' said Natsumi who turned around. Tomoka smiled and walked away.

'Who was that girl?' asked Aki.

'She is my cousin, our fathers are brothers and my uncle is the chairman of this school like my father is the chairman of junior high' explained Natsumi.

'You don't really like each other, do you?' Aki commented.

'No, we don't' Answered Natsumi bluntly.

**_Trrrrrriiiinnngggg!_**

It was then that the school bell rang, and everyone had to part for class.

'I'll see you at lunch break, everyone!' shouted Endou before everyone left.

Everyone nodded and walked to their class.

**At Raimon Junior High**

'It is going to be different without them being around…' Haruna sighed at the thought, as she walked towards Raimon Jr.

'Otonashi-san!' said Kurimatsu who waved and tried to catch her attention.

'Good morning how was your vacation?' Haruna happily greeted the new captain of the Raimon Eleven.

'Good and yours?' asked Kurimatsu as he caught up to her, and stopped panting.

'It was great, so ready for our last year of junior high?' asked Haruna.

'I guess so… but it still feels weird without Captain being around' said Kurimatsu sadly.

'Kurimatsu, right now YOU are the captain! Not Endou-san anymore!' said Haruna grinning.

'Yeah, but it still feels odd!' shouted Kurimatsu is desperation.

'Let's go to the soccer clubroom, we still have some time before our first lesson!' Haruna suggested.

**_At the Clubroom_**

'Good morning, everyone!' said Haruna cheerfully.

'Good morning!' replied Kabeyama, Shourin, Shisido and Toramaru all together.

'So, who is going to lead the try-outs?' asked Shisido.

'Coach Kudou and Hibiki-san are going to that. I heard there already were a lot of people who said they are going to the try-out!' said Kabeyama.

'It is like this, because the average is pretty high, there will be more than 1 team. There will be 3 teams, Team A, Team B, and Team C. But I think you all would be in Team A or B!' Haruna explained.

'And what about you?' asked Toramaru.

'I will be the manager of Team A, I will also help with the other teams, those who are not in the same team will train separately, according to their teams.' said Haruna.

'Then I hope I will go to team A!' wished Kurimatsu.

'Kurimatsu, you're already in team A, because you are going to be the _captain_.' said Haruna.

'Really?!' said Kurimatsu surprised.

'Yes.' said Haruna. 'The captains of the other team's aren't known, just like the other managers' said Haruna.

'Yeah, how is that going to be? Last year you, Fuyuka, Aki, and Natsumi would do it together… but now, you are on your own…' said Shourin.

'Well, before Fuyuka, Natsumi and I went to soccer club Aki did it on her own too so…I guess I'll survive' Haruna assured them.

'You are wrong.' Said a voice,

The all looked to a girl standing in the doorway. She has black hair and blue eyes. And she was using the Raimon uniform.

'Megumi!' said Haruna happily.

'I thought you would be here.' said Megumi.

'Wait, I have seen you before, but where..?' said Kurimatsu, trying to remember.

'I am a third year, but in my first and second year I was in the B-class and you all where in the A-class' said Megumi.

'I see.' said Shisido.

'This is Hasegawa Megumi-chan, she is an old friend of mine. We met each other at the journalistic club!' said Haruna.

'I thought it was a bit too much for Haruna to handle on her own, so I thought I should give it a try and become a Raimon manager myself.' said Megumi happily.

Haruna's mouth fell open of surprise.

'Y-you are going to be a manager too?' asked Haruna, she was very surprised.

'Yeah well if you don't mind, of course…' said Megumi.

'Of course I don't! I am really glad! Without Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka around I thought I would end up alone...' said Haruna a bit sad.

'But what about us!?' asked Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Shourinji, Shisido and Toramaru at the same time

'You know what I mean, guys' Haruna told them.

'Don't forget your old friends Haruna and both us are going to make the new team go to the top!' cheered Megumi.

'You bet!' said Haruna smiling.

**~The bell rang~**

'But first we have to survive the first boring English lesson of this school year…' said Megumi, annoyed.

Haruna smiled and they all ran to their own classroom.

And so a new school year started and everyone began their life as a high school student or third years at junior high. Wondering what this year will bring.

**But... Somewhere at an old building.**

'The traps are set sir!' said a man's voice.

'Good'

'What are we going to do now?' asked the same man again.

'We aren't going to do anything Tauros. THEY will do everything for us.'

'As you wish sir.' said the man again as he walked out of the boardroom

'This year you won't get away with it' said the voice as he stood up out of his chair and grinned.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 1B

Inazuma eleven Reborn Chapter 1 Part 2

**At Raimon high**

'So all the new students are in the building?' asked Tomoka

'Yes, should I go now?' asked a girl standing next to Tomoka.

'Yes, that is okay' said Tomoka who grinned and walked away.

**In Class 1C**

'Are we early or are we the only ones in this class?' asked Midorikawa who looked around.

'Haha, we are early' said Fuyuka who sat down at 1 of the desks in the classroom.

Midorikawa and Kazemaru sat down at the 2 desks in front of Fuyuka.

It didn't take long before other children walked into the classroom and sat down.

Fuyuka looked around. The seat next to her was empty.

Midorikawa turned around and looked at Fuyuka's worried face.

'Is there something wrong?' asked Midorikawa. Kazemaru turned around too.

'Huh? No it's nothing' answered Fuyuka smiling.

At that moment a girl walked into the classroom. She looked around, grinned and walked to the free desk next to Fuyuka.

'Is this one still free?' said the girl pointing to the empty seat next to Fuyuka.

'Yes, it's free' said Fuyuka.

'Good, I am Anda Chidori, but please call me Chidori' said Chidori who sat down.

'Kudou Fuyuka, you can call me Fuyuka' said Fuyuka.

'Or Fuyuppe, like we all do' said Midorikawa teasing.

'That sounds sweet, Fuyuppe' said Chidori smiling.

Fuyuka looked at the ground.

'But if you don't want me to call you Fuyuppe I won't' said Chidori looking at Fuyuka.

'N-no I mean I don't mind' said Fuyuka

Chidori smiled and looked at Midorikawa.

'And who might you be?' asked Chidori.

'I am Midorikawa Ryuuji and this blue haired guy is Kazemaru Ichirouta' replied Midorikawa.

'I saw you guys on television, you guys play soccer right?' asked Chidori.

'That's right' said Midorikawa.

'Cool, I am in the same class as 2 heroes from 2 years ago' said Chidori smiling.

'Heroes?' asked Fuyuka.

'Well I didn't go to Raimon Jr high, I went to kidokawa Jr high' said Chidori.

Midorikawa swallowed

'Isn't that the school of Gouenji before he came to Raimon?' asked Kazemaru.

'Yes it is, but the school is different now because of the rebuilding after our school was destroyed by stupid aliens' said Chidori.

Kazemaru grinned.

'But that's a long time ago' said Chidori smiling as she saw the teacher walk into their classroom and sat down.

Midorikawa looked at Kazemaru.

'So when are you going to tell her YOU were the one who destroyed her school' said Kazemaru grinning.

'What you think of... never' said Midorikawa annoyed.

'Hello everyone my name is Miss Kitasjima and I will be your math teacher for this year and if you have problems on school you can come to me, tomorrow we start with the first math lesion so I want everyone to bring their books with them but today we will take the time for everyone to introduce themselves' said Kitasjima

**Class 1B**

'Hurry Matsuno!' said Handa as he ran into school corridors.

'Why do we have to hurry? Do you even know where our classroom is?' asked Matsuno who followed Matsuno.

'I believe it was somewhere on the second floor' said Handa as he stopped his sprint which made Matsuno bump into him.

'You are wrong, we have to go to the third floor' said Tobitaka

Matsuno and Handa turned around.

'A good morning to you too, and do you know which classroom?' asked Handa.

'Follow me' said Tobitaka as he sighed.

They followed him and when they walked into their classroom Yamino was already sitting at a desk next to the window.

'Good morning Yamino' said Handa

'Good morning' said Yamino quietly.

'So we start with English?' asked Matsuno.

'Yes, after English I have History' said Handa.

'Me too and you guys?' asked Matsuno.

'The same' said Yamino.

'Hello Class 1B welcome to Raimon high school I am mister Fujisaka' said the man in front of the class.

'He looks nice to me' said Handa to Matsuno.

'I know it is the first day but that doesn't mean we don't have to do anything now open your books at page 1 and make the first exercise' said the man stern.

'I take that back' said Handa as he opened his book and grudgingly started at the first exercise.

**At class 1a**

'Here we are!' said Endou happy.

'I must say most classrooms look exactly the same as at Raimon junior high' said Someoka.

'That's because this building and the buildings of our old school were designed by the same man' said Natsumi who sat down next to Aki.

'Do you know everything?' asked Someoka.

'I am one of the Raimon family, so I do know everything about the history and buildings of the Raimon Jr and high school' said Natsumi.

Endou looked outside.

'Hey Natsumi is that the soccer field?' asked Endou

Natsumi nodded.

'I can't wait till the try-outs begin' said Endou.

'I know what you mean, it would be cool if we all make it into the team' said Hiroto.

'And what if we don't?' asked Someoka.

'Why you say that?' asked Aki.

'I just wanted to say that it won't be easy to make the team, we aren't the only ones who want to join the team, we will need a lot of luck' said Someoka.

'Yeah but still...' said Aki disappointed.

'Someoka is right, but I think they already know you so that give you guys a lead against the others' said Natsumi.

'That's true I am just going to my best, I can't do more than that right?' said Endou with his big smile.

'You are right' said Hiroto he sat down next to Endou and Someoka sat down at the desk behind Endou.

'But Aki, you told me not everyone of the old team is going to the try-outs' said Endou.

'Handa told me he wants to concentrate on his schoolwork before he joins any club and Matsuno and Yamino told me the same and Tobitaka wants to focus on his cooking skills but I think the others are going to the try outs' said Aki.

'I see...' said Endou.

'This isn't junior high anymore, I think it won't be easy to combine practice with homework' said Hiroto.

'We will see' said Endou.

'I don't think you care Endou since when do you actually make your homework? Most of the time you open your books look at them for 3 seconds and then grab your soccer ball to practise' said Aki.

'N-not true' said Endou

'Sure it is' said Aki laughing

The group started to laugh but was interrupted when a girl asked them something.

'Is this seat free?'

Someoka turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes standing beside him.

'I ehh Y-yes' said Someoka a bit nervous.

'Thanks' said the girl.

'I am Someoka Ryuugo' said Someoka.

'My Name is Toseira Kioko' said the girl.

'Nice to meet you Toseira-san' said Someoka.

'You can call me Kioko' said Kioko a bit shy.

'I will so... eh you went to Raimon Jr high?' asked Someoka.

'No, I don't live in Inazuma town but I heard this was an amazing school so I asked my father if I could go to this school' said Kioko.

'Cool' said Someoka.

'Quiet down please, Class is going to start' said the teacher in front of them.

**Outside the school**

'So she is your cousin' asked a girl named Miyo

'Yeah, but I can't stand her' said Tomoka who looked at the students walking outside the school.

'Why is that?' asked another girl Hanae

'When she became manager of that soccer club at junior high, everyone in the whole family talked about how great she did her job as manager because her team went to the FFI, you understand what I mean, but in the meantime I worked hard to make all our school teams the best but nobody cares' said Tomoka.

'Well isn't that a good thing because their good soccer players will join our team' said Miyo.

'That isn't great because I bet little princes Natsumi will join the team too, and I can't deny it, she is a better manager than I am, but I am not going to accept that' said Tomoka.

'But what are you going to do about that..?' asked Hanae.

'Who said I was going to do something about that?' asked Tomoka.

'Well... I don't think you are going to ignore it' said Hanae.

'You are smart, come with me girls' said Tomoka.

Hanae en Miyo looked at each other and then followed Tomoka.

**After school**

'I don't get why Tsunami told us high school is the worse, I like it' said Endou.

'That's because this is only the first day' said Aki.

'Well the last two hours I played soccer' said Endou who thought back at a wonderful match.

'That's because you have extra PE lesions, I had geography' said Aki.

'Was it fun?' asked Endou.

'Well we only had to introduce our self and then we made one exercise and after that it was time' said Aki.

Endou and Aki walked outside the building towards a giant sakura tree. At break they all ate lunch there and Endou declared that place into their new hang-out spot at school.

'What time is it?' asked Aki.

'4 O'clock why?' asked Endou.

'The try-outs you silly, they start in 30 minutes' said Aki.

'I didn't forget it, I thought about it all day' said Endou.

'Well let's hurry we don't want to be late now do we?' said Aki as she started to run.

**Class 1C**

'Well that's it for today class, don't forget to make exercise two for tomorrow' said the teacher.

'I really like this subject' said Fuyuka as she stood up.

'It can be worse' said Midorikawa.

'Don't complain, the teacher is really nice' said Chidori.

'But he gave homework for tomorrow, I don't have time for homework' said Midorikawa upset.

'And this is only the first day of school, I wonder how you are going to survive the rest of the year Ryuuji-san' said Chidori.

'I just have to do my best' said Midorikawa.

'Midorikawa, Kazemaru we have to hurry, we promised Endou and the others we will meet them at the sakura tree before going to the try-outs' said Fuyuka.

'I know, I know we'll see you later Chidori' said Midorikawa who waved her goodbye.

'You guys can go ahead, I first go to my locker' said Kazemaru.

Fuyuka and Midorikawa nodded and walked away.

'See you tomorrow Chidori' said Kazemaru.

Chidori said Goodbye and walked off. Kazemaru walked to his locker when he saw Hiroto.

'Hey Hiroto!' said Kazemaru.

Hiroto looked around because he wondered who called out for him.

Kazemaru walked to Hiroto.

'Are you coming?' asked Kazemaru.

'You guys can go ahead without me, I will go directly to the field' said Hiroto.

'Why?' asked Kazemaru.

'Because I forgot my soccer-jersey...' said Hiroto.

'That isn't that smart' said Kazemaru laughing.

'I know but that is why I have to hurry now, see you at the try-outs' said Hiroto.

'You better not be too late!' said Kazemaru

'I won't!' said Hiroto as he disappeared into the crowd.

Kazemaru walked to his locker and then walked outside towards the tree when someone stopped him.

Kazemaru turned around and saw Hanae

'Are you Kazemaru Ichirouta?' asked Hanae.

'I am and who are you?' asked Kazemaru.

'Just call me Hanae, Uhm are you going to the try-outs for the soccer club?' asked the girl.

'Yes how do you know?' asked Kazemaru.

'Well I saw you guys on TV so I guessed you will try to make it into the team' said Hanae.

'I see'

'But, this year there really are a lot of people who are going to try-outs so our field won't do, so the school hired another field at the other side of town here is the address' said Hanae who gave a paper with an address on it to Kazemaru.

He looked at the paper

'But it takes 30 minutes to go there!' said Kazemaru.

'I already said it to a lot of people so please will you hurry, they won't be mad at you if you're late because they understand you didn't know about it' said Hanae.

'Well thank you very much' said Kazemaru.

'Do you know any others who are going to the try-outs?' asked Hanae.

'Yes my friends, they are waiting for me' said Kazemaru.

'Well could you tell them? Thank you' said Hanae who ran away.

Kazemaru didn't waste a second and made a sprint to his friends.

'Guys!' said Kazemaru.

'You are late, the try-outs starts in 30 minutes' said Midorikawa.

'Guys a girl just told me our field isn't big enough for all the participants so the school hired another field at the other side of town' said Kazemaru.

'What!' yelled everyone.

Kazemaru showed them the note.

'Oh no, we are late!' said Endou.

'We have to hurry' said Natsumi.

'Where are we waiting for?' asked Someoka.

**15 minutes later**

'We made it!' said Endou happy.

'Aki are you sure this bus stops at our address?' asked Natsumi.

'Yes, it takes 10 minutes to get there so I think we will be on time' said Aki.

'I never been here before' said Midorikawa.

'Me neither' said Endou.

'Kazemaru are you sure that is the correct address?' asked Natsumi.

'Yeah' said Kazemaru as he grabbed the paper out of his backpack and gave it to Natsumi.

'Well then, guys in 8 minutes you have to do all you can and show that team how we play our soccer' said Natsumi.

'You all have to play into different teams for 2 parts of 15 minutes, after those 30 it's done, so make those minutes something they remember' said Aki.

Everyone nodded.

8 minutes later.

'This is our stop' said Natsumi.

Everyone stepped out of the bus and the bus drove off.

'Wait where is the field?' asked Someoka.

'Maybe behind those buildings' said Endou

'Well let's take a look we have to find the field quickly' said Aki

5 minutes later.

'No field... I don't understand it' said Kazemaru.

'Maybe we took the wrong stop in the bus' said Aki.

'No this is the address' said Natsumi.

'There is something wrong here, if there were so many people joining the try-outs why don't I see any of them' said Midorikawa.

'Maybe it's a bit further' said Kazemaru.

They nodded and started to walk.

10 minutes later.

'This is making me crazy! Why can't we find that stupid field, they already started!' said Someoka mad.

'The girl said, it wasn't a big problem if we were too late because we didn't know the try-outs where moved to another place' said Kazemaru.

'I will text Hiroto, maybe he already found it' said Midorikawa who grabbed his cell phone.

'I can't believe we are too late for the try-outs' said Someoka angry

'Well I don't think we are the only ones' said Aki trying to give him a bit of hope.

'I hope we aren't' said Someoka.

'No way!' yelled Midorikawa open-eyed.

Everyone turned around.

'What is wrong?' asked Aki startled.

'The try-outs... they aren't moved, they're held at our field at Raimon high!' said Midorikawa.

'What!' yelled Endou

_**To be continued**_

Endou: How is this possible we can't be too late for the try-outs, let's hurry guys maybe we still can make it! And Kidou why are you giving a dead glare at your new coach and what are those penguins doing at Teikoku's field.

Read it in the next chapter of Inazuma Eleven Reborn Episode 2: A broken routine


	3. Chapter 2A

Megumi: Finally another chapter took you a while Loessia-chan

Loessia: I was very busy with school but lucky me the exams are over.

Megumi: How did it go? :o

Loessia: it was disaster... Megumi would you do the disclaimer?

Megumi: Sure! Loessia doesn't own Inazuma eleven. She only owns her OC's enjoy~

**Inazuma eleven reborn **

**Chapter 2A: A broken routine**

'That can't be' said Endou as he sat down at the ground.

'Let's go and take the bus back to school' said Someoka.

'Hmm maybe that would work if the bus would stop here every 10 minutes! too bad it only stops here once at every hour' said Natsumi.

'There goes our hope, we never make it' said Kazemaru as he sighed and looked around.

'Then we are going to run to school, I know for sure they will understand why we are late if we explain' said Endou as he started to run.

'Endou wait!' said Aki as she and the group started to follow him.

10 minutes later.

'Endou do you actually know where we are heading to?' asked Kazemaru.

'I think this is the way to school' said Endou.

'You think?' asked Someoka.

'Trust me guys!' said Endou smiling.

**A while back at Raimon high school**

'All the participants have to go to the left area of the field for further instructions!' said a voice through the speakers.

Hiroto looked around. He saw none of his friends.

'Where are they?' wondered Hiroto. 'I thought I was late, well maybe they're already on the other field'

Hiroto saw some other people walk to the left area of the field so he followed them. When he arrived there he saw some boys wearing the jersey of the high school Soccer team.

'That must be the old team' thought Hiroto as he sat down on the soccer field.

'Hello everyone' said a boy with short brown wavy hair and brown eyes. 'My name is Osamu Ryota and I am a senior at Raimon high school. I am the captain of the soccer team and me and my team are looking for some new enthusiastic strong players to join us in the Golden football frontier championship, right now we split you up into different groups. If you don't have your own soccer outfit you can borrow it at the left stand over there' said Ryota pointing to a stand at the other side of the field. 'Let's all do our best now and have fun'

Everyone started to clap and a girl divided them into smaller groups. Hiroto looked at his group.

'Hello everyone so I guess this is group B right?' asked a boy with black and blue wearing his own soccer outfit.

'Yeah, our match with group D starts in 10 minutes' said Hiroto.

'You are Kiyama Hiroto right?' asked the boy.

'Yeah that's right' said Hiroto

'I saw you on TV, I am glad we're into the same team' said the boy laughing.

'Or not' said another boy. 'With him into our team all the people will look at him and not at us'

'Of course not, TV or not on TV, everyone has the same chances' said the boy with black hair.

Hiroto smiled.

'I am Matsura Satoru' said Matsura.

'Kiyama Hiroto, but you already knew that' said Hiroto.

'I guess we have to get to the field' said Matsura. 'Everyone follow me'

Hiroto and the others of the team followed him.

'The match between group B and D is about to start at field two' said another voice through the speakers.

'Everyone let's go our best!' said Matsura who designed to be the captain of group B.

Hiroto looked around, he saw two boys from his own class but the others were new for him. He and two other boys were the forwards and he found out that Matsura was a Midfielder. He then heard the whistle and started to run. He immediately noticed that he was faster than the other forwards. But still he tried to pass the ball to others, but most of the time that didn't end well.

'At this kind of moments you remember you played into a professional soccer club' thought Hiroto.

Almost at the end of the game, the opponents made a move but luckily the goalkeeper stopped it.

'Okay the end is near time to finish this' thought Hiroto.

'Matsura!' yelled Hiroto at Matsura who passed his opponent.

Matsura looked up and saw Hiroto moving forward.

'Gotcha!' said Matsura he started to run and two other opponents blocked his path.

'No way, boys' said Matsura. 'Gravel strike!'

Matsura he jumped in front of the ball and lifted his hands up and when did that a lot of gravel stones surrounded his opponents so they couldn't steal the ball. Matsura dashed forward and shoot the ball towards Hiroto.

'Let's go' thought Hiroto 'Tenku Otoshi!' Hiroto jumped into the air and shoot.

Before the goalkeeper had time to react the ball was already in the goal

'Yes!' said Matsura happy. He ran towards Hiroto.

'You did it! That was awesome!' said Matsura.

'We did it together, nice hissatsu' said Hiroto.

'Thanks' said Matsura as he heard the whistle.

'We won! First match and we won let's win the next one too!' said Matsura.

Hiroto nodded and walked to a stand where he could buy something to drink. He started to drink but he heard his cell phone.

'A text massage? Must be from the others maybe they won their match too' thought Hiroto looking at the text massage

_Hiroto where are you? Me and the others can't find the field. We are at that new address but there is no field to be seen. Could you maybe tell us where the try outs are held?_

_Thanks_

_Ryuuji_

'New address? What is he talking about' thought Hiroto.

_What are you talking about a new address? The try-outs are held at the field at Raimon high school where are you guys! The first match is already over and the second match is about to start!_

_Hiroto._

'So that means... they aren't here yet I have to do something otherwise they can't participate anymore' thought Hiroto.

'The second matches are about to start' said the same voice through the speaker.

'Oh no.. .' thought Hiroto.

He walked towards the field.

'Hiroto listen up we have t play against the high school soccer team, cool right?' asked Matsura.

'Yeah.. I guess' said Hiroto.

'Something up?' asked Matsura.

'No it's nothing let's get ready' said Hiroto.

Matsura nodded and they walked to the field.

**A few minutes later**

'Ryuusei blade V3!' yelled Hiroto.

'Titan block!' said the goalkeeper calm, but he underestimated Hiroto's shoot and it went in.

'Yes' thought Hiroto as he stood up. 'we still 3-1 behind but at least we were able to make a goal'

'Well done, and shigeo don't underestimate the new ones, there are some strong ones' said a boy with short blond hair.

'I noticed' said shigeo smiling at Hiroto.

The teams heard the whistle and the match ended with a score of 3-1 for the High school soccer team.

Hiroto walked towards the bench.

'Here' said a girl with red (Bordeaux) hair and brown eyes giving Hiroto a bottle of water.

'Ah, thanks' said Hiroto accepting the bottle of water.

'You where really great out there, if you don't make the team I'll quit being their manager' said the girl smiling.

'You are a manager of this team?' asked Hiroto.

'Yep' said the girl who sat down next to Hiroto in the grass

'I am Kiyama Hiroto, what is your name?' asked Hiroto.

'I am Akano Ichigo, call me Ichigo' said Ichigo smiling.

'Ichigo... that's a cute name' said Hiroto.

'Really? Thank you Kiyama-san' said Ichigo.

'Oh but you can call me...

'Hey Ichigo!' said another girl interrupting Hiroto.

'Harumi?' asked Ichigo.

'The try-outs aren't even over yet and already flirting with the boys' said Harumi winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo started to blush and immediately stood up.

'N-not true, I just said he was amazing on the field' said Ichigo upset.

'Are you two coming? We have to look at the last few participants' said another girl.

'We are coming' said Harumi grabbing Ichigo's hand and ran away..

'Well, see you later Kiyama-san' said Ichigo.

Hiroto stood up and looked around.

'Hurry up guys, otherwise it's too late' thought Hiroto as he walked towards the field and looked at the last few participants. Their shoots weren't that strong, but he saw one great defence hissatsu. It was then that he noticed Ichigo was looking his way and smiled.

He looked at the captain of the team Osamu Ryota; he was a strong forward and a good captain. In their match with his soccer team he saw that this team was strong, their ball possession was amazing.

Hiroto heard the school bell rang. That was the sign the try-outs were over.

'No... This can't be' thought Hiroto.

'Will all participants for the soccer try-outs come to the field, there we will announce who made the team' said Osamu Ryota.

Hiroto walked to the field.

'Hello everyone, first of all I want to thank all of you for coming to the try-outs' said Osamu. 'I must say that all of you are great soccer players and I loved watching you all, but too bad I can't let everyone join the team, so I will announce the names of those who made it through the try-outs, if you hear your name, come forward and stand next to me please' said Osamu.

'So here we go, Matsura Satoru, Meaki Yogi, Egano Shouta, Akera Daichi, Kamachi Yuuta and last but not least...'

'Wait please!'

Osamu turned around.

'Can we still join the try-outs?' asked Endou.

Hiroto looked up.

'Endou...' said Hiroto quietly.

'I am sorry?' asked Osamu.

'I know we are terribly late, but we were told the try-outs were held at another place, but that was a mistake, so can we still participate?' asked Endou.

'I am sorry, you are too late' said Osamu.

'Wait, do you know who this is? Endou mamoru, he played in the FFI, like everyone here' said Aki hopeful.

'I heard about him yes, but still you all are too late, try it again next year, and now if you excuse me I was going to announce the last one who made the team and that will be...'

Everyone looked at him.

'Kiyama Hiroto' said Osamu.

Endou and the others looked at Hiroto.

Hiroto didn't smile he stepped forward, but stopped on his way to Osamu's his side.

'I.. I am sorry I can't accept' said Hiroto.

Ichigo and Matsura looked up.

'What?' asked Osamu.

'I.. I am sorry but I..'

Hiroto was interrupted. 'Hiroto, don't do that, it's our fault we were too late, that doesn't mean you can't join the team because of us, I know how much you wanted to join this team, go for it' said Endou and the others nodded.

'Captain...' said Hiroto.

'No... I am not your captain anymore he is' said Endou pointing at Osamu

Hiroto looked at Osamu.

'Go Hiroto, join the team for all of us' said Endou smiling.

Hiroto remained silent.

'Hiroto where are you waiting for!' said Midorikawa.

'Ryuuji..' said Hiroto.

'Go you idiot!' said Midorikawa.

Hiroto nodded and walked towards Osamu.

'I take back my words, I am glad to join the team, thank you very much' said Hiroto.

Osamu smiled.

'Thank you everyone for being here, this is the end of the soccer try-outs for this year' said a girl.

Hiroto ran towards Endou and the others.

'I am sorry guys' said Hiroto.

'Sorry? You must be kidding right, we are proud you made the team' said Aki.

'But...' said Hiroto.

'No buts, they choose you because you were good, but promise me one thing Hiroto' said Endou.

'What?' asked Hiroto.

'Show them our soccer!' said Endou showing his big smile.

'I will guys'

'Kiyama-san!' said Ichigo.

Hiroto turned around.

'Ichigo' said Hiroto. 'Looks like you won't be quitting the team' said Hiroto grinning.

'I don't think harumi and sayo would be glad if they heard I wanted to quit' said Ichigo.

'Sayo? Harumi?' asked Hiroto.

'Sayo was the girl who divided you into teams, Harumi was the girl who pulled me away' said Ichigo.

'I see...' said Hiroto.

'I wanted to congratulate you for making it into the team, here' said Ichigo giving Hiroto a little package.

'What is this?' asked Hiroto.

'Your new soccer outfit, a practice schedule and the names of the team members, don't worry you learn their names soon enough' said Ichigo.

'I hope so' said Hiroto.

Midorikawa coughed and Hiroto and Ichigo looked at him.

'Who might you be?' asked Midorikawa.

'I am Akano Ichigo, I met Hiroto at the try-outs I am a manager of the soccer team' said Ichigo.

'Cool but then you are a second-year...?' asked Kazemaru.

'Yup, but please just act normal, I just want to be friends' said Ichigo.

Midorikawa smiled.

'I am so sorry that you weren't on time, but you said something about another place, who told you the try-outs where hold somewhere else' asked Ichigo.

'Someone called Hanae or something' said Kazemaru.

'But why would she tell you..?' asked Ichigo.

'Who is Hanae?' asked Natsumi.

'She is the best friend of your cousin, if I am right, Tomoka the head girl' said Ichigo.

'You got to be kidding me!' said Natsumi upset. She turned around and started to run.

'Natsumi wait!' said Endou as he followed her.

**In school.**

'Where is she' thought Natsumi as she looked around. Then she spotted Tomoka.

'Tomoka!' yelled Natsumi.

Tomoka turned around.

'I told you not the call me Tomoka but Raimon-senpai' said Tomoka annoyed.

'How could you' said Natsumi looking at Tomoka.

'How could I do what?' asked Tomoka.

'You know what I mean!' said Natsumi angry

'Natsumi? What's wrong with you, running of like that, is there something wrong?' asked Endou.

'Tomoka sent Hanae to tell Kazemaru that the try-outs where somewhere else so you all wouldn't join the team just because of me' said Natsumi.

'What?' asked Endou he looked at Tomoka.

'What are you talking about, I never would do that... hmm or maybe I would' said Tomoka grinning.

'Why?' asked Endou.

'Why? Because I don't like the idea of Natsumi her little brats playing in MY soccer team' said Tomoka.

'It isn't YOUR soccer team' said Natsumi.

'Yes it is, and if you would excuse us, we have to go' said Tomoka as she walked away.

'She really is evil' said Endou.

'I can't believe she did that' said Natsumi. 'I am sorry Endou'

'Why?' Endou asked surprised.

'Tomoka did this because of me... if it wasn't for me you would have made it into the team I know that for sure' said Natsumi.

'Well it's not that I am going to stop playing soccer, I just am going to train hard and make the team next year' said Endou.

Natsumi looked at him and smiled.

'Let's go back to the others' said Endou.

'Yeah' said Natsumi as they walked back to the others.

**In front of the school.**

'There you are' said Kazemaru.

'We wondered where you two were going' said Someoka grinning.

'I am sorry I just remembered something I had to do' said Natsumi.

Endou looked at Natsumi.

'Well let's go home' said Fuyuka.

They started to walk home.

'Today wasn't exactly how I thought it would go' said Kazemaru looking at the sky.

'No... but still I am not going to quit playing soccer' said Endou.

'But where are we going to play?' asked Kazemaru.

'Why don't we start our own soccer club, for people in our neighbourhood' said Endou.

'But we can't participate in soccer matches if we do that' said Someoka.

'So what? If we just can play soccer it will work out somehow' said Endou.

Aki smiled.

'I wonder...' said Endou.

'Something wrong?' said Hiroto.

'No, I just wonder how Kidou's first day was, and kurimatsu's and all the others who aren't here' said Endou looking at the sky.

'Yeah but I know one thing for sure' said Kazemaru.

'What?' asked the whole group.

'Can't be any worse as ours right?' asked Kazemaru.

Man was he wrong...

* * *

><p>Megumi: Can it be any worse than that Loessia-chan O.o<p>

Loessia: You will see :D

Megumi: Took you long enough to write it

Loessia: Right now I am going to start with the next chapter :3

Megumi: Glad to hear that :D

Loessia & Megumi: See ya next time


End file.
